A oneshot for Garrasgirl44
by XHiten-LoverX
Summary: This is an old HitenXOC oneshot that i wrote for Garrasgirl44.


Shinta looked out the widow as the rain started to fall down and sighed. It was a night like this where she lost everything but also gained something. She remembered the night like it was yesterday. The night where the rain pored down and the lighting brightened the sky.

_She was woken up by her mother shaking her awake with a panicked voice and pulled her with her. It was then that she saw her farther on the floor in a pool of his own blood. "Come on Shinta we have to go" said her mum as she pulled her out the room._

_"__Now where do you think your going" hissed a voice and her mother gasped. Shinta looked at the male that stood in front of her covered in her father's blood. His crimson eyes hit her golden ones and he smirked showing his very sharp fangs._

_"__Shinta run" said her mother and she pushed her out of the door. Shinta ran threw the rain but spun around when she heard her mother scream and smelt the blood in the air. She let a sob rock her body and spun around. The rain pored down on her as she ran. She let out a yelp when she was tackled to the floor and was then roughly pulled up by the demon that had slaughtered her family._

_"__Well you are a pretty one aren't you, I think ill keep you" said Hiten._

"SHINTA GET YOUR SKINNY ASS IN HERE" shouted Hiten and she sighed. She pushed her calve length sliver hair behind her ear and walked to his room. When he first took her she hated him and would always be disobedient. That got him angry and he would hit her. She was used to it by now and it wasn't the worst thing he had made her do. He had beaten her breaking quite a few of her bones and had taken her innocence too. However he had also been caring to her and gave her the silver silk kimono she was wearing now. Although he only did do this when he was in a good mood which he didn't seem to be today.

"You yelled Hiten-sama" she said and he looked at her. He crimson eyes where blazing with anger and she sighed. She walked over to him and pulled him down to sit on the bed. She then took off his armor and ran her hands over his shoulders. He sighed and leaned back into her. She massaged his shoulders and smiled. She had been with him for a year and over the year she had fallen in love with him but she knew he would never love her. "You feeling better now"

He growled and turned to her pushing her to the bed. He pressed his lips to hers in a rough dominating kiss. He then trailed hot wet kisses down her neck and pulled at her obi so her kimono fell open. He smirked at her under him and kissed down her chest. He too one of her breast into his mouth and bit her nipple making her gasp. He sucked on her nipple until in became taught and he moved onto the other one. When he was satisfied and she was moaning he left kisses down her flat stomach. Her eyes flew open and her back arced when he pressed his tongue inside her core. She moaned and fisted the crimson silk sheets under her. "HITEN" she cried out she came.

He then pressed his lips to her as he pushed two fingers into her core and pumped his fingers in a rhythm that matched the way he kissed her. He added a third finger and smirked as she moaned as she rapped her arms around his neck. "You're so wet" hissed Hiten and she moaned his name in response. As she came all over his fingers he pulled them out and licked them clean. He watched as she panted and smiled.

He spread her legs more and rapped them around his waist and he pushed into her. She moaned as he started a slow rhythm. He soon got board and picked up the pace. He grunted as she digged her sharp claws into his shoulders and met him thrust for thrust. He grabbed onto her thighs and slammed into her harder and she let out a scream of passion and pain. "HITEN" she screamed as he pounded into her body. Her back arched and her toes curled in pleasure.

"Who do you belong to" he grunted.

"You" she replied and moaned while throwing her head back.

"Who's the only one that can have your body?"

"You"

Hiten grunted and sunk his fangs into her neck marking her as his mate. He licked the wound healing it. She moaned as she came and Hiten grunted as he followed. After regaining his breath he pulled out and licked her clean. Hiten then lied down next to her and they panted and fell asleep cuddled up together.

She woke up in his strong arms and was startled when she felt him stroking her hair. "Morning" he said and she blushed. She then remembered that last night he made her his mate.

"You mated me" she said and giggled as he blushed slightly.

"So doesn't mean I love you or anything" he said turning his head away so she couldn't see the blush on his face. She then blushed again and smiled. She knew he would never tell her he loved her but she knew he did. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"I love you too" she said and he smiled.


End file.
